A Wedding to Remember
by Selenehekate
Summary: Oneshot. Lily and Scorpius are just friends and nothing more. But what happens when Harry and Ginny think that isn't the case? Please read and review?


The wedding of Teddy Lupin to Victorie Weasley was an overwhelming affair; the couple had invited almost all of wizarding London and France to the event, and it made navigating through the throng of party-goers incredibly difficult. Witches in long, satin dresses and men in elegant black dress robes were constantly in the way, chatting amicably with each other as they stepped into the receiving line to greet the bride and groom and wish them well on their happy day.

Lily Luna Potter pushed past them all with a roll of her eyes. At fifteen, she lacked any interest whatsoever in the political discussions and economic debates that Uncle Bill's friends and colleagues were nattering on about while they waited for their turn with the merry couple. Even though Lily was happy for her cousin and her pseudo-brother, she found this whole thing to be rather torturous.

To be frank, she was bored.

When her mother had written her with news of the wedding, initially, she'd been excited; romance, dancing, a party... Everything sounded like so much fun! But this? This was incredibly dull.

At least she wasn't suffering alone.

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Scorpius Malfoy muttered, glaring at the redhead that stood beside him.

Lily just chuckled to herself. "I told you, I needed a date."

"I hardly fit the bill," Scorpius scoffed. "We're not even dating."

"Much to my brother's relief, I'm sure," she drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Believe me, it's not as though I think of you in that way at all." A lie, a complete and utter lie... "But I needed someone to be subjected to this horror with me."

"I don't know why you didn't just come here with Hugo. He's in _your_ year-"

"And he's my cousin," Lily said, making a face. "That is absolutely mad, you know. I'll not bring my cousin here as a date!"

"Why not? I'm sure he enjoys the nauseating Weasley clan much more than I."

"If you didn't want to be here, you shouldn't have accepted my invitation," Lily pointed out, feeling slightly irritable.

"And leave you all alone? Never. Besides, now I can hold this over you for a very long ti-"

"Lily!"

Scorpius was interrupted as Ginny swept her daughter up into a hug, squeezing her with all of her might before abruptly letting go. Wincing, Ginny turned to see her mother and father standing behind her, beaming. "Wasn't that a lovely ceremony? I think I cried three or four times. Teddy, married... It seems like only yesterday that we held the little boy in our arms, doesn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, dear. Whatever you say."

"Oh, don't you dismiss me!" She chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter. "I swear, your father is always trying to goad me into an argument."

Harry, however, was no longer tuned in to the conversation, but was instead staring at a spot just behind Lily... "Who's your little friend, Lily?"

He knew, of course, who it was; everyone knew who Scorpius Malfoy was. The Malfoy line had continued on in infamy when Scorpius had become the first ever Malfoy child to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Furthermore, Scorpius had befriended Albus and Rose, and the three of them were frequently seen out around London together. His liaison with her brother was actually how Lily had gotten to know him, and it was how her crush on him had begun. Yes, her father definitely knew who he was.

Lily was actually kind of insulted that her father had even asked. "Dad," she said sharply, a warning in her voice. "This is Scorpius Malfoy. You know him."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Of course we do," she said smoothly. "We just didn't expect to see him here with you. Rose maybe, given that she's still single, but not you. I thought you were dating Charles, not Scorpius, otherwise-"

"Scorpius and I are just friends!" Lily interjected. "And I'm not with Charles anymore."

"But you still like him, don't you?" Ginny asked, prodding. "You two were always a cute couple-"

"No, I don't, Mum! I told you, I broke up with him, remember? We haven't been together for over a month. That generally means that I've stopped liking the person I'm no longer with."

Ginny held up both of her hands. "I was just checking, Lily. I just wanted to make sure. Because if your father and I are going to support you and your relationship with Scorpius properly-"

"Mum, I'm-"

"-Then, I have to make sure you don't have feelings for somebody else," Ginny continued on smoothly. "It's my motherly duty, after all."

"Really, now? Mum, you are completely-"

"Oh, look," Harry said, raising his voice. "There's Lucy and Lysander. Come on Ginny, we should go and say hello. After all, I suspect we may have another wedding on our hands fairly soon, what with how those two act around each other." He waggled his eyebrows before waving to the two teenagers. "Have fun you two."

Lily just glared at them both, shaking her head as they sauntered off. "Oh, Merlin the nerve of them! I can't _believe_ they would just waltz in here and take over like that, giving no consideration to what my feelings, or even _your _feelings, for that matter, may-"

But she was unexpectedly cut off as Scorpius placed his mouth on hers.

She wrenched back, her eyes wide with shock. "What the bloody hell are you doing."

"I should think it's fairly obvious," Scorpius drawled with a smirk that was reminiscent of his father's. "Unless, of course, Charles used to kiss you differently-"

"No!" Lily snapped. "Why... Why did you kiss me at all?"

"Because I wanted to," he said simply. "Because I like you, Lily Potter, and because up until a minute ago, I thought you were still in love with Charles Wilkins," he sneered, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm over him? Really, the concept is quite simple-"

"I agree," he said with a grin. "It is a simple concept, one that I managed to grasp quite firmly a few seconds ago. Hence the kiss."

"But-"

"I figure it's really quite prudent for us to be in a relationship, you know," he carried on, raising an eyebrow at her. "We both come from a strong line, we're both brilliant wizards, I've already met your parents-"

"You want to be in a relationship with me because you've already met my _parents_?" Lily asked, dumbfounded.

Scorpius just reached over, wrapping a strand of her long red hair around his finger and tucking it behind her ear. He gazed into her eyes, and she could see how much he cared, how much he loved her, how much he _wanted_ her. "Yes," he said simply.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ convenient," she murmured, leaning in closer to him.

* * *

><p>From the vantage point of a table hidden under a big white canopy, Harry and Ginny watched as Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck and brought her mouth down to his own. As one, Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and exchanged elated high-fives.<p>

"Brilliant," Harry said with a grin. "It's about bloody time!"

"I've been waiting for them to get together for _years_" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I haven't," Harry countered. "Lily was much too young years ago. But Scorpius is a good kid, and we know he'll treat her right. I can't think of anyone else who is better suited for her."

"Or who you've watched grow up and know isn't a deranged murderer," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "That too."

"It appears that our matchmaking skills are a lot better than we had previously thought," Ginny said, tapping her finger against her lip. "Should we make a habit out of this?"

"I don't know," he said, a twinkle coming into his eye that looked remarkably like that of his old headmaster's. "I do think Hugo looked a little lonely earlier today..."

* * *

><p>This was written for the Meet the Parents Challenge as well as the 'Ex' Challenge over at HPFC.<p>

I had so much fun writing this one! I love Lily/Scorpius, and I had a lot of fun imagining what their first kiss would be like! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've liked writing it! Leave me a review and let me know!

If you have any free time, please check out my new Bill/Fleur oneshot The War of the Cakes! 'Tis amusing, I must say.

Thank you so much to everyone who will review! I really appreciated it!

Love,

-Selene


End file.
